


Relief

by Love and Service and Honor (Aoife)



Category: Games of Command - Linnea Sinclair
Genre: F/M, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-19
Updated: 2011-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Love%20and%20Service%20and%20Honor





	Relief

She coaxed him into her cabin, achingly aware of him. Of his gaze and the weight of his admiral's insignia in the top pocket of her uniform, and of the slippery heat and her absolute _relief_ at his survival.

The closing of her cabin door flicked a switch, and he was kissing her like he was drowning and she could hear her furzel's amused purr in the back of her head.

 _"Mommy looooove Branden-friend!"_

She wagged a mental finger at the furzel, and tugged at the layers of clothing separating her from Kel-Paten's skin. He had easily popped the seals on her uniform, but the freighter greys resisted her efforts, and she growled a little. His eyes lit blue briefly, and then she gasped as one hand found a ticklish spot and she tumbled them both onto her bed.


End file.
